Dat Ambreigns Tension
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Based on the 2015/05/14 episode of Smackdown. That last segment that aired between Roman and Dean. I know you guys felt that chemistry, and I just had to write about it. ONESHOT. COMPLETE.


Dat Ambreigns Tension

Roman stood just off camera awaiting his cue to film the final segment for Smackdown. He smiled to himself, holding his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop any laughter as Dean threw the tray of cookies at J and J Security and Seth.

The fight scene progressed as planned with Seth convieniantly dropping the belt to hit Dean with the help of Jamie and Joey. Roman got in position behind the janitor's cart and with the signal from the producer, he rammed the cart hard at J and J with Jamie getting the brunt of it. Those two were always down for whatever shenanigans that the writers came up with and played their parts well. This whole Authority angle would have been a lot less entertaining if it weren't for the two of them. Roman hoped that he hadn't clipped Jamie too hard with the edge of the cart as he continued to duke it out with Seth.

Eventually J and J Security ran off with Seth and now he was suppose to have a staredown with Dean. Well that should be easy enough, he mused.

Roman slowly took his steps back, looking down at mess left behind. Lots of broken cookies and pieces grounded into dust on the carpet. Suddenly he felt the hair on his arm raising. A prickling of goosebumps and just like that his senses were on high alert. Dean was near him.

Slowly he turned around, a half step really and his best friend's stark blue eyes met his own. Their eyes locking for the staredown. His chest rising and falling rapidly beneath his vest. Pants of breath escaping his mouth after the physical exertion. He could hear Dean's grunts and pants mixing with his own as the seconds seemed to have slowed down into an unknown haze. There was something rising between them. Roman's fingers twitched at the change of energy but he couldn't touch it.

This something quickly enveloped the two of them into this steady hum of energy that blocked out everything else including the sound of their heavy breathing. There was this slight shift in Dean's eyes. A knowing recognition. He had picked up on the energy too. And just like that the filter of Dean's onscreen character dropped and there was a brief flicker of vulnerability. Like a moth to a flame, Roman lost his character's edge as well. His eyes going soft, his jaw slacking. Dean. That was all that he was seeing in front of him. His best friend. His brother. He repeated that mantra of 'his brother' over and over in his head but that didn't squash the feelings that were rapidly rising. Burning inside of his chest. For too long he had attempted to ignore them. To keep them buried. He couldn't have these feelings towards Dean. It was too messy. Too dangerous. It was too much of everything that wasn't good. He just couldn't go there … even if every nerve of his body was telling him different. His fingers twitched.

One of the things that he admired about Dean that if he slipped up, his recovery was imminent. The character filter went back up and Roman snapped back into his onscreen role. Both of their eyes went down to the title that was lying face down on the floor and then back up at each other. He extended his hand for a handshake. Hopefully that brief moment wasn't obvious on camera. He would never hear the end of it from Seth.

As written, Dean dodged his handshake and picked up the WWE belt from among the cookie crumbs instead. He watched Dean brush a thumb across the diamond encrusted W. His messy auburn locks almost obscuring his vision. He liked Dean's hair though, even if the other guy complained about it thinning out and he was still in his twenties. Truth be told there were lots of things that he liked about Dean. Things that he couldn't think about right now because he had to get through this scene. A two minute scene that felt more like twenty.

Dean placed the title on his shoulder. It was a welcomed weight. He didn't get it at wrestlemania but hopefully his day would come sooner rather than later. It looked good on his shoulder.

" Don't worry. I'll take it on Sunday."

Dean had said his line and was now walking away. Roman watched him, pushing his hair back and off his face.

" And that's a wrap." The producer's voice cut through Roman's train of thought as he walked off the set. He noticed Seth leaning up against a wall with a bottle water in hand with Joey next to him. He didn't see Jaimie as he walked up to them.

Seth regarded him with an unreadable expression as he took a sip of his water. Roman slid the title off his shoulder to hand it to Seth. " Here you go."

" Thanks." He folded the belt under his arm. " You could've kept it until Sunday. It's a pain to go through airport security with this thing."

Roman laughed. " So did Dean and I sell the segment well?" Not that he needed reassurance but he needed confirmation that what had happened between him and Dean out there hadn't been noticeable to anyone else.

Seths' sharp eyes held a twinkle as he took another sip of water. Joey glanced up at the champion and a smirk played on his face as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

Seth took a while to answer and Roman knew that Seth knew that he hated when he did that. Because it meant that Seth was picking the words to say carefully.

" Well I definitely felt the tension." Seth finally replied. He nudged Joey with his hand. " Didn't you feel it?"

Joey gave a polite laugh. " I sure did."

Roman eyed both of them suspiciously. " Why is it that I don't believe you two?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. " Beats me." He started to walk down the corridor and Roman followed him. It was on the way to the locker room anyhow. He hadn't seen Dean since the segment had ended. He was probably hitting the showers already.

Roman fell in step with Seth as Joey walked on ahead.

" Ro?"

Seth's face held a strangely worried expression now. " You know how I say that you wear your heart on your sleeve?"

" Yeah?" That heart in question started racing in his chest. He could feel what Seth was going to say next. He had fucked up the segment. Everyone had probably noticed what was going on between him and Dean but the producer didn't say anything because it might have been too awkward.

Seth's lips were slightly twisted into a pensive pout. " You and Dean ..." he paused for a moment as if he was searching for the right words. " You guys work well together."

Relief. Roman's heart beats went back to normal. Seth was speaking about their character's personas. Nothing to worry about. " Yeah we feed off of each other well during promos."

" What?" Seth looked completely bewildered. " That isn't what I ..." he held his hand up. " You know what? Never mind." Seth gestured at the door. " This is your stop. See you around." He patted Roman on the shoulder and then walked away.

When Roman entered the locker room, Dean was already out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

" Are we still going out for drinks?"

" Yeah." Dean nodded as he rifled through his suitcase for his clothes.

" Cool. Lemme grab a shower real quick." Roman couldn't but to notice that Dean hadn't made eye contact with him as he shed his clothes and prepared himself for the shower. As he wrapped his own towel around his waist, he dismissed it as reading too much into it. Maybe whatever that moment was between them on stage was over and they could go back to how things were. How hard could it be?

* * *

Very hard actually. Well so it seemed. Him and Dean were seated in a booth in the back of a quiet bar that the auburn haired man had found by means unknown to Roman. The rest of the roster was at a more popular spot while in here no one knew who they were and no one cared.

They were both still on their first beer. The sweat on the brown bottles pooled around the bases. Dean was peeling the label off of his and dropping it on the ground. This was so unusual for them. They could either talk a mile a minute or sit in comfortable silence and enjoy each other's presence. This silence had been anything but comfortable.

Roman knew that they were both thinking about the same thing. That something that had occurred between them during that staredown. Somewhere deep in his bones Roman could still feel it. That something hadn't gone away. It had just gotten a lot quieter.

Dean's eyes were on him. He could feel it like a jolt to his core. He looked across at him and Dean's eyes were fixed on him. One leg up on the seat and a thumb tapping against his lips. Dean nodded his head towards the door. An invitation to leave. Why not? They weren't doing anything at the bar anyway. Roman nodded.

* * *

That energy between them continue to rise as Roman slid his room card into the lock. Dean was standing right besides him. So close but yet not close enough.

They were in his room now. The door closed behind them. The light was on and Dean was mere inches in front of him.

That energy started to hum, sing almost in his ear. He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. So much was at stake professionally and personally. But Dean was doing that thing. That thing where he was nibbling at his bottom lip with his teeth. He always did that when he was uncomfortable about something. He always found that action to be endearing. But tonight that action had cloaked itself into another form with the help of the singing energy. It made his own jaw slack – just a bit.

He really shouldn't be doing this as he stepped closer to Dean. This man was his best friend. His brother. But there was more to it wasn't it? There had always been more hadn't there? Just because he had chosen to ignore it, didn't mean that it went away. It just hid itself and now it had chosen this time to resurface again. Except that this time he couldn't put it away as easily as he did before. His fingers twitched.

To stop the twitching he did the most logical thing. He took Dean's hand and held it in his own. Dean was squeezing his fingers and with that he felt the realness of the situation. The truth is, he knew that if he started this that it wouldn't be a one time thing. Once would never be enough. It would snowball into something more.

But as his other hand came to rest on Dean's hip, pulling him against his body, he thought to himself. Would this something be so bad? All his life he tried to be good and do the right thing. Sometimes doing the right thing brought him happiness and sometimes misery. Would it be wrong of him to act extremely selfish for once in his life? To get something that he truly desired, the consequences be damned? As he dipped his head as Dean's hands cupped his face, he repeated it to himself. Consequences be damned.

When their lips first pressed together, Roman had to almost brace himself from the electricity that shot back. His gripped tightening on Dean's hip as he plucked Dean's bottom lip between his own. He didn't expect it to feel like this, as Dean kissed him back by lightly sucking on Roman's top lip. His teeth lightly edging it creating a pleasant sensation. It was suppose to feel wrong. Not right. Dirty. But it wasn't any of that. He felt strangely at peace even though his heart was racing in his chest. Kissing Dean was the right thing to do.

With that in mind he slipped his tongue into Dean's welcoming mouth. One of Dean's hands was fisting his shirt. Holding on to him as if he was afraid to lose him. Roman deepened the kiss with urgency. It was his way of telling Dean that he had nothing to fear. He wasn't going anywhere.

When they finally parted, only because they had to catch their breaths, Roman noticed something in his friend's eye. There was an unfamiliar softness, a relief of sorts dwelling in those crystal blues. A smile tugged on the corners of Roman's lips. He liked that look on Dean.

Just like that he saw his smile mirrored on Dean's lips. The auburn haired man released Roman's hand from his tight grip. He then whisked his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. A second later he was back in Roman's embrace and Roman's hand was caressing the skin up and down his back.

That singing energy was gone. Roman realized as Dean pulled him in once more. It had dissipated as soon as he had kissed Dean. Whatever it had been, he was grateful for it. Tonight was for him and Dean. Tomorrow plans could be made and consequences dealt with. As Dean drew him into another hot kiss, Roman sighed into it. His fingers no longer twitched.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know, the title is terrible. Oh well, y'all will deal. It's better than " Holy Shit! Did You See Dean and Roman eye fuck each other on Smackdown?" lol.

When I saw that segment I was like, oh my god. What are they doing? Guys, stop that! This is why they don't put you two in more segments alone. Don't know how to act when alone. Smh.

At first I was like, okay maybe it was just me and all of this fanfic writing has caught up to me. Maybe I imagned all of that sexual chemistry. So I checked with other wrestling fans, yes including straight men and they felt it too. And then I checked tumblr, and they felt it. Then other wrestling sites and surprisingly non shippers and non fanfic readers felt it too and I was like oh thank god. I'm not going crazy, lol. So naturally of course I expect WWE to fuck it all up and completely destroy the friendship. I guess having them feud like Triple H and HBK where they remained friends regardless but still put on epic feuds would be too much to ask nowadays. Fingers crossed for Payback.


End file.
